


Help

by RandomMel85



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Donnie's inventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomMel85/pseuds/RandomMel85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie's obsession for the perfect cup of coffee has reached new levels...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

"Darn it... I knew I should've bought that extra can of WD-40..." Donatello was always a busy-bee. Out of all the brothers he was the one who was always working on something; either fixing broken home appliances, battle gear, or inventing new techie stuff for his own amusement. 

Having some down time on his hands he decided he would try and improve the performance of his new, single serve, espresso and cappuccino maker. He loved this particular appliance, and he loved his coffee. He was trying to tweak the it so it would dispense double espresso shots at the push of a single button in half the time it usually took. But he did not expect the screws holding the cover for the main circuitry to be so tight. 

"What'ya doing, Don?" asked Raphael, wiping engine grease from his hands as he had just finished doing his routine tune-up on his motorcycle. 

Donnie grumbled. "I'm trying to loosen up this screw... But it refuses to budge." 

Raphael scoffed, pushing his brother aside to try his arm at the task. "Gimme here, Donnie boy. Ya need to put yer back into it, like this..."

"No, Raph! Don't!" But it was too late. Raphael's strength had been unleashed onto the poor, delicate plastic. The loud crackling sound was a dead give away that Donnie's worst fear had come true. "You... You broke it!?" He was devastated. 

"Uh, oh... Sorry bro. Guess I don't know my own strength sometimes, huh?" The red-masked turtle giggled, trying to make light of the situation. But the damage was done. Donnie's shoulders started to tremble in anger. "Don, bro... I'm really sorry, man. Can I help ya fix it? Seriously, I'll do anything."

Suddenly, Donnie stopped his trembling, turning his face slowly towards his brother, showing the biggest of all grins. The sight sent a shudder down Raphael's spine. "Sure, Raphie. You can help me alright..." said Donnie, smiling mischievously at Raphael. 

The next two hours brought quite the scene, as a very sweaty Raphael made his way for the umpteenth time from the lair's kitchen up to the garage, carrying a large ceramic mug filled with Donatello's dark brown elixir. "How- how's it coming, Don?" panted Raphael. 

"Hmmm, I still have to wait for the plastic to finish setting before I can put it back together again." The purple-banded turtle couldn't help but smile at the sight of an obviously tired Raphael, now crowned as his personal errand boy who's sole purpose was to provide a constant flow of coffee to the brainy mutant until he was able to fix his precious espresso maker. 

"Ok, well I'm glad, bro. Uhm, ya think yer good with the coffee already? This is like your twentieth cup. Ya gonna be all jittery n stuff." Raph crossed his fingers behind his shell, hoping his debt had been paid and his brother would find it in his heart to release him from his duties. 

"Hmmm, I think one more cup will do the trick." Donnie grinned cheekily at poor Raphael, who in exchange rolled his eyes as his shoulders slumped in defeat. He turned on his heels muttering something between gritted teeth as he started to make his way back downstairs to the kitchen to fetch, yet, another cup of java. "That'll teach you to 'help' me next time..." laughed Donnie as he finished replacing the cover to the circuit board on his precious machine. He then proceeded to plug it into the outlet. With a deep sigh of triumph, he flicked the switch on. "Come on, baby... Give daddy some nice, hot, delicious-"

BOOM!!!

Raphael ran back, coughing and waving the big dust cloud away from his face. "Don!? Donnie!? Bro, ya alright!?"

"Cough, cough, cough.... Ugh...." A blackened Donatello emerged from the depths of the smoke. "Guess two espressos in less than two minutes is too much to ask from Keurig..." He sighed. 

Raphael couldn't hold in his laughter, as the humor in the situation made itself clear. "Hahahahaha!!!! That's what ya get for being greedy, Donnie boy!" 

"Humph... Well... I could always try and build my own espresso machine... Maybe if I use the main components of the existing one, and increase the...." the scientist continued to babble, almost to himself about his new found project. 

Raphael shrugged his shoulders as he took a deep breath, turning around to head back down to fetch some coffee for his brilliant brother. It was going to be a long day...


End file.
